Team Kurenai
by Galpalian
Summary: Due to the events that occurred the night Naruto gained his headband, the Hokage revises his assignment of genin teams. The changes result in Sakura Hurano, Naruto Uzumaki, and Hinata Hyuga being placed under the guidance of Kurenai Yuhi as a very different Team 8.
1. Chapter 1

The Hokage sat back from peering into his scrying glass, satisfied at the outcome of the battle between Iruka and Mizuki. He summoned his ANBU to call off the search for Naruto and dispatch two teams, one medical and one from the Intel department, to deal with the two Chunin. Once that had been done, he ran a practiced eye over the paperwork on his desk, knowing that he was not yet finished for the night. Due to the uneven number of graduates in Iruka's class, originally two teams this year were to be comprised of four genin each. It was unusual but not unheard of; particularly if one of the genin was likely to specialize in a field such as medical ninjutsu, which required extended training by a fellow specialist outside the team. Now, with Naruto having earned his headband, the Hokage had to reassign those graduates into the more common teams of three.

Mind already working furiously to re-balance team strengths and specialties, the Hokage paused to search through his paperwork for Iruka's student recommendations. He had always seen great promise in the young teacher but thought Iruka was unusually soft for a shinobi and had viewed his recommendations in that light. However, after what the Hokage had just witnessed via his scrying glass, he wanted to give them another look. Perhaps Iruka's success with Naruto was an omen that his perceived softness was instead an uncommonly perceptive insight into the hearts of his students.

Flipping through the folder he'd been looking for, the Hokage familiarized himself with its' contents once more. Unlike many of the Academy teachers who focused only on their student's strengths and weaknesses in the shinobi arts, Iruka had included extensive notes on the psychological traits, social interactions, and even the personality quirks of those within his class. Weighing the teams he and the council already assigned against those notes, the Hokage was not pleased with what he found. Several recommendations had been ignored during the formation of potential teams, including ones regarding especially important students such as Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto himself.

In the case of Naruto's psychological profile, rudimentary as it was, conclusions such as "desperate for attention, even if negative" and "susceptible to false affection" had been starkly confirmed by Mizuki's manipulations that day. Despite having already read those words of caution and in some cases having come the same conclusions himself, the Hokage had originally entertained the idea of putting Naruto on the team led by Kakashi Hatake if he passed the graduation test. The Jonin had led a life of service and loyalty beyond measure to the village and in return had experienced more tragedy than most other shinobi. The Hokage had hoped that mentoring his own teacher's son would bring some measure of peace and happiness to Kakashi's life. However, he knew that the deeply damaged man was very likely not capable of providing the emotional support Naruto had shown he desperately needed. If anything, Mizuki's revelation of his status as a Jinchuriki would only increase the boy's need for acceptance and stability. No, Kakashi would not be a suitable fit for Naruto's sensei at this point in time.

Ironically, the Hokage almost regretted allowing Kakashi's self-proclaimed rival Maito Gai to take on a team the previous year. While the man's training methods were odd and some questioned his mental stability, his perpetually positive personality and openly affectionate relationship with his students would have meshed well with Naruto's needs. But Gai had begged for a team in his normal overenthusiastic manner and had his heart set on a particular graduate. By all accounts, he'd transformed that boy from a near-dropout who couldn't utilize ninjutsu or genjutsu into a valuable asset for the village, so the Hokage did not regret his decision to give in to the man's pleas the previous year.

However, that still left the question of which Jonin sensei he should assign Naruto to. The Hokage grabbed another file, this one containing the psychological evaluations of the shinobi who had been assigned teams this year. He riffled through a few, eliminating any that were completely unsuitable, and stopped when he found a familiar name that brought a smile to his face. He'd known Kurenai Yuhi for a very long time. She'd been a childhood friend of his son, Asuma, and he had always been fond of her as a girl. He hadn't paid much attention to her file because his council advisors, Koharu and Homura, had already compiled an acceptable team for her before he'd even arrived to the meeting. She'd been specifically requested by the Hyuga clan as the Jonin sensei for their presumed heiress, Hinata, and the only thing the placement had needed was his signature.

The Hokage took a moment to straighten his aching back and sighed. Once upon a time, he had known the ins and outs of every shinobi under his command and never would have just signed off on a pre-assembled team without double checking the placements. As more and more things slipped out of his grasp or required the assistance of his council to manage, there was no doubt in his mind that his time as Hokage was drawing to a close. The only reason he hadn't already stepped down was the lack of a suitable successor to keep the more blood-thirsty elements in Konoha from seizing control. _Maybe one of these graduates will be the person to take over for me_ , he softly smiled at the pictures of bright-eyed, eager children on the graduate profiles.

Turning back to Kurenai's paperwork, he was not surprised by what he found. It appeared to be the full manifestation of exactly who she'd been as a child. She was a very skilled young woman with a level head, an impressive talent for genjutsu, and a solid mission record. Fighting in the 3rd Shinobi World War as a young girl had left its' scars on her, of course. The Hokage recalled she'd spent much of her youth drinking her way through Fire County after missions, though he hadn't heard talk of any similar behavior in years and it had never been reported to have impaired her work.

Psychologically, she was more inclined to caution and defense than most shinobi, but that was well suited to her specialty. Most genjutsu specialists preferred to stay back and get a feel for their target, to maximize the effect of their genjutsu attack; but it appeared that once Kurenai made the decision to strike, it was with just a much force and lethality as any shinobi. Reflecting further upon a lifetime's worth of information on the woman, it seemed the most reckless aspect of her personality was the one that spoke most highly for her. Kurenai was not afraid to flout social trends when it came to the people she surrounded herself with. She was good friends with Anko Mitarashi and, even as a teenager, had continued to stand by and defend the younger girl when Anko's connection with Orochimaru- however tenuous a connection being abused and abandoned by someone is- had caused others to cut off all contact with her.

 _She defends those she cares about no matter how the public views them and doesn't believe in guilt-by-association. As a genjutsu specialist, she is adept at picking up on psychological weaknesses. She could use that to comfort and strengthen her students emotionally._ The Hokage's felt the beginnings of satisfaction lift his exhaustion. _Yes, she would be an excellent teacher for Naruto._

However, he wanted to temper his enthusiasm for the moment, as he knew this wouldn't be an easy assignment. The first obstacle he'd have to overcome would likely be the council, the ones who'd come up with the assignments for Kurenai's current team formation. Given that Kurenai had specifically been requested as a sensei for Hinata Hyuga, they'd built the rest of the team to focus on tracking and retrieval. However, the notion of Naruto utilizing the tracking requisites of "patience" and "silence" almost surpassed the limits of the imagination. They'd have to change the focus of the team entirely, which would leave an opening for Koharu and Homura to argue against the placement. The Hokage knew that Konoha always needed a wide variety of teams and, though it would take some effort to explain wasting a Byakugan-user on anything but a tracking and retrieval team, he was confident he'd persuade them.

He'd also likely face protest from the Hyuga clan themselves for putting Naruto and Hinata on the same team. For a clan that could see though solid objects, the Hyuga were surprisingly preoccupied with appearances. Just as Kurenai ignored social opinions about the people closest to her, Hinata's family was overly concerned with public perception. They were highly sensitive to slights, real or imagined, against their clan name or honor. Placing the village outcast and Hyuga heiress together could very well be taken as an insult. However, the Hokage had shown he was willing to compromise when he granted their request for Kurenai to be Hinata's sensei and he thought that would go a long way in keeping the clan from pushing the issue. They knew their own place, just as they made certain to know everyone else's, and he was willing to gamble they wouldn't overstep their bounds on Hinata's behalf; particularly if some of the rumors he'd heard regarding her position as presumed heir were true.

Last, and perhaps the greatest obstacle he might face, was Kurenai herself. He had not forgotten that her father had died in the Kyubi attack and even if he'd never heard of her expressing ill-will towards Naruto, that didn't mean she'd agree to be the sensei of the boy containing her father's killer. He could simply order her to accept the placement but he'd long ago discovered that those kinds of strong-arm tactics rarely yielded satisfactory results. He did, however, have an idea on how he might sweeten the deal for her. Kurenai's greatest passion in life was undoubtedly her genjutsu and, in the team assignment meeting earlier that night, he had not missed how her eyes immediately sought out the genjutsu section of her students' evaluation files. While none of the graduates assigned to her were particularly inclined to the craft, there had been another girl in Iruka's class whose strengths leaned strongly towards that area.

Lost in thought, he tapped the folder containing the Academy records of a student name Sakura Haruno, already familiar with what laid within. According to her evaluations, Sakura was a very bright girl with a lot of potential; although Iruka had noted a tendency towards shallowness and an outright obsession with Sasuke Uchiha, both of which she'd likely grow out of given time. The Academy teacher had noted her to be the most vocal of Sasuke's fans, rivaled only by the heiress to the Yamanaka clan, and that she persisted in her romantic pursuits to a possibly unhealthy level, even in the face of a total lack of interest on the part of her target.

Iruka had strongly discouraged placing Sasuke on the same team as any of the female classmates, for good reason it appeared. However, Koharu and Homura had been adamant about wanting this particular girl as Sasuke's teammate and the Hokage believed he had an inkling why. There was more than one group in Konoha impatiently waiting for the continuation of the Uchiha line and, more importantly to most of them, the restoration of the military might the Sharingan brought to Konoha. He'd shot down any attempt to force the boy the reproduce as soon as biologically possible but that couldn't stop more subtle manipulations towards their goal.

Given the strong bonds Konoha encouraged between teammates, it wasn't unusual for romance to blossom between two members. And if the council wished to encourage such a development in Sasuke's case, the Hokage could see why Sakura would be a prized candidate for his team. She'd passed the required Academy health exams with flying colors, was of a known lineage free from genetic defect or competing kekkei genkai, and her family had lived in Konoha for generations so she was unquestionably loyal to the village; yet she was not from a prominent clan whose influence over the last Uchiha might threaten to surpass the council's own. She also seemed to have no long-term personal goals for her career as a kunoichi; aspirations which were often incompatible with motherhood for many of the women within their ranks.

The Hokage was not above manipulating team placements to encourage certain bonds between village shinobi. The long-standing Ino-Shika-Cho team formation with a member of his own clan acting as sensei to the clans' heirs was just one of many such arrangements that reinforced the social foundations of Konoha. However, he found the motivations of his councilors highly distasteful in this situation. Building a team that benefited all the members and was far stronger as a whole than the sum of its' parts was a very different thing than pairing a love-addled, obsessed girl and an angry, traumatized boy together in the hopes she'd quit her career early to produce a few spare kekkei genkai users before he got himself killed. _Disgraceful_.

Placing Sakura Haruno on the same team as Sasuke Uchiha would only sabotage the both of them. After what he'd experienced the night of the Uchiha clan massacre, Sasuke needed teammates he could learn to trust in without fearing an ulterior motive to their kindness and friendship. And while Sakura had great potential, she would never reach her full capability if she were too distracted by an Academy crush to train properly.

Such circumstances were pitiable for the graduates involved but they'd turned into a stroke of luck for him. Sakura's greatest aptitude was for genjutsu and the Hokage had a feeling if he offered up the pair- Naruto **and** Sakura- Kurenai wouldn't let herself turn it down, even if she wasn't happy about having to take the Jinchuriki of the Kyubi in the exchange.

Having decided the course of action he would take with Naruto, the Hokage returned to the Iruka's student recommendations and immediately grimaced as he felt the return of his somber mood. Much of Iruka's evaluation of Sasuke Uchiha was a mirror reflection of Naruto's. While one boy desperately reached out to the world, begging for acknowledgement; the other retreated within himself, burrowing deeper and deeper until only the glowing embers of hatred and vengeance could still be seen by the outside world

Unfortunately, there wasn't much he could do with regard to the boy's placement on Kakashi's team. Unsuited though he may be to address Sasuke's emotional needs, the Copy-nin was the only shinobi inside Konoha who could train him when his Sharingan finally awoke. The most the Hokage could do was hope that placing the two graduates from Kurenai's team, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame, with Sasuke would provide him with much-needed ties to the village. Though each boy had his rough edges, Kiba's fierceness untamed by experience and Shino's coldness unthawed by the bonds of comradery; the Inuzuka naturally viewed their companions as part of the pack and the Aburame were incredibly loyal to those close to them. Both boys would be good for Sasuke in their own way; and the team would be good for Kakashi.

 _All the same_ , the Hokage decided, _I'm going to keep an eye out for joint missions for them_.

Most D-rank missions only required one team to complete and that was by design. Shinobi tended to be a forceful bunch and the dynamics between the members of multiple teams could be difficult to manage for inexperienced Genin. While being able to work with any other Konoha shinobi was a necessity, most sensei didn't start honing those skills in their students until they were almost ready for promotion to Chunin. Joint D-rank missions, which required more than one team, were good experience in such cases. In other cases, the Hokage used such missions to provide village connections to the members of teams who were more isolated than most. It would do no good to bring someone like Kakashi in from the cold by giving him a team, only to find that his students had become more cut off from Konoha as a result.

All it took was shuffling a few more graduates around and a handful of signatures on the accompanying paperwork and his work was done. As his eyes traveled down the revised list of teams that would be officially formed tomorrow, he lingered for a moment:

Team 7

Kakashi Hatake

Sasuke Uchiha

Kiba Inuzuka

Shino Aburame

Team 8

Kurenai Yuhi

Hinata Hyuga

Naruto Uzumaki

Sakura Haruno

 _Yes, that will do nicely._


	2. Chapter 2: Sakura

This chapter was actually pretty difficult to write. It's from Sakura's perspective and it's not easy for me to get into her head. She's 12 years old here, waaaaay more into her crush than I've ever been, and she's quite frankly not a very nice person at this point in canon. Don't worry, she'll get better. I have no intention of wasting her potential like Kishimoto did.

* * *

Sakura smoothed down her skirt for what felt like the millionth time and tried not to openly gawk at the woman standing in front of her. When Iruka-sensei had announced team assignments that morning, she'd been devastated. Not only had she NOT been put on Sasuke's team, she'd been stuck with the most disruptive and annoying, lowest-scoring person in the class- Naruto! She'd pouted her way all through the lunch break- _not like I had anything better to do since I'm on a diet_ \- and hadn't planned on stopping anytime soon; but was abruptly shaken out of her funk when her new Jonin sensei had appeared.

 _Wow, she's… perfect._

Her mystery sensei was everything a kunoichi should be- flawless face with striking red eyes, perfect hair that had just the right amount of curl, a shapely figure, graceful with every move she made… _Yep, perfect_.

Sakura couldn't help but feel self-conscious by comparison. She knew her forehead was oversized. And her womanly assets were… lacking. And rather than moving with the silent elegance of a kunoichi, she tended to "stomp around like an angry bull", as her mother always said. _If I looked like her, Sasuke would already be mine and Ino would be crying in the dirt_ , Sakura thought with fierce longing.

The woman hadn't introduced herself yet; simply asking Sakura, Naruto, and their third teammate, a girl named Hinata Hyuga whom Sakura had spoken to only a handful of times over the years, to follow her. She'd led them to an empty classroom down the hall that she'd obviously set up beforehand. Three chairs arranged in a small semi-circle, which she'd gestured for them to sit down in, were the only things in the room. Not caring about making a good impression- _because he never cares about that sort of thing_ \- Naruto had been babbling excitedly the entire time. Sakura tuned him out with long-practiced ease but not before hearing, "Hey lady, how's it feel to to have the next Hokage on your team?"'

The woman had smiled indulgently at the question but not answered it. Sakura figured she was probably only humoring Naruto since it was their first meeting. _She'll figure out just how annoying he is soon enough_. None of their teachers liked Naruto, probably because of how aggravating he could be. He was always talking, talking, talking; which interfered with her concentration on their lessons. It was like he enjoyed seeing her struggle or something. Luckily, most of their teachers were great about sending him out of the room when he started to act up. Sometimes, depending on the teacher, it felt like Naruto spent all his time out in the hallway _. Those were always the most peaceful classes_ , Sakura remembered fondly.

The only one who acted differently was Iruka-sensei. He punished the entire class whenever Naruto was screwing around, usually in the form of a pop quiz- _not that it matters, since I always ace them_ \- or extra training drills. It was like he thought Naruto would care if the whole class was mad at him but, from what she could tell, Naruto never cared what anybody thought about him. _He wouldn't act the way he does if he did._

Once they were seated, Naruto in the middle chair with Sakura on one side and Hinata on the other, the mysterious woman began to speak.

"My name is Kurenai Yuhi and I'm going to be your Jonin sensei. The first thing I'd like to do is congratulate the three of you on graduating from the Academy. I know you must have worked very hard in order to be here today." Maybe it was Sakura's imagination but she thought she saw Kurenai-sensei's eyes linger for a moment on Naruto when she said that. Maybe her new teacher had already been warned about Naruto and was just thinking about the years he'd spent screwing around, instead of working hard. Sakura didn't know what special extra credit project he'd done for Iruka to be able to graduate but she thought it was totally unfair for him to get special treatment. It cheered her up to think Kurenai-sensei had probably come to the same conclusion.

"I specialize in genjutsu and primarily utilize it for infiltration and assassination."

Sakura's eyes widened and she heard a soft gasp from Hinata. _I'm smart. I know shinobi have to fight and sometimes kill people in order to finish a mission. But I've never heard someone talk casually about killing someone_ _ **as**_ _a mission before_. She wasn't sure how to feel about what Kurenai-sensei had said, but the woman continued before any of them had a chance to respond.

"The three of you already know each other; but I'd like you to introduce yourself to me and answer a few questions so I can get to know more about you. How about…", she seemed to think for a moment, "your name, your goals as a shinobi, either a specialty you're interested in or a particular shinobi art you're best at, and a fellow shinobi you look up to? Would anyone like to go first?"

"Ohohohohoh! Me first!" Naruto launched himself up from his seat. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm gonna be the next Hokage. Believe it! My specialty is my Shadow Clone Jutsu." He made a hand sign Sakura didn't recognize and, in an instant, her field of vision was overwhelmed with a wave of bright orange. The classroom they were sitting in had been flooded with dozens of chattering Naruto clones. _H… how is that possible? Clone Jutsu was his worst technique. Wait… he called them Shadow Clones, didn't he? But that's a high level Ninjutsu, there's no way Naruto could pull it off._

Despite her disbelief, when one of the clones tripped over the feet of another, and landed practically on her lap, she found he was very solid. And heavy. Annoyed, Sakura swung her fist towards the clone's head and grinned when it dispersed with a satisfying "POP!"

Rather than being mad at Naruto's antics, Kurenai-sensei actually looked a little amused. "Thank you for that demonstration, Naruto. You can dismiss them now." Despite the immediate protests of many of the clones, the original Naruto did as she asked and, just as quickly as they had appeared, the extras were gone.

Naruto looked like he was about to return to his seat when Kurenai-sensei stopped him, "How about the last question, Naruto? Do you have a fellow shinobi you look up to?" Sakura was surprised to see how serious the expression on Naruto's face was as he contemplated the question. She didn't think she'd ever seen him put that much thought into anything before.

"I sure do, Kurenai-sensei. The person I look up to most is Iruka-sensei." Sakura was even more surprised by Naruto's answer. She'd never thought he and Iruka-sensei were very close. Naruto didn't seem to respect anyone, including their former Academy teacher.

"What do you admire about him, if I may ask?"

Naruto's face scrunched up in concentration, "Well, he's… just the best, ya know? He's really tough but he doesn't hold grudges against people. And even though he yells at me a lot, he buys me ramen at Ichiraku's sometimes too. And…" he trailed off. The expression on his face made Sakura uncomfortable. On anyone else, she might have called it 'vulnerable' but that word and Naruto just didn't go together in her head. "And he sees the real me." Like whiplash, Naruto suddenly grinned and rubbed the back of his head, looking embarrassed. "Um… I mean… he sees that I'm gonna be a great shinobi. Yeah, believe it!"

Kurenai smiled at him, soft and sweet. "He sounds like a very kind person, Naruto. And it's an important skill for a shinobi to be able to see a person's true value and not just rely on the opinions of others. I'm glad you're advanced enough to admire a trait like that." Naruto preened under the praise and grinned happily, even as Kurenai-sensei's eyes drifted to the girl sitting beside him.

"What about you, Hinata? Would you like to go next?"

Sakura thought the other girl looked like she was trying to sink into her chair and disappear. "Uh… y…yes, Kureani-sensei. I can go next. If you want." Hinata pressed her lips together so hard they turned white and the tips of her two index fingers began to tap against one another nervously. "My name is Hinata Hyuga. I guess my specialty would be my clan's Gentle Fist taijutsu. But I'm not as good at it as my father, of course. Or my little sister," Hinata seemed to add the last statement as an afterthought. "My goal is to become a shinobi worthy of the Hyuga name."

Next to her, Naruto tilted his head in confusion, "Wait, why do you have to be worth the Hyuga name? It's already your name, isn't it?"

 _Typical ignorant Naruto_ , Sakura thought as she rolled her eyes. "Naruto, Hinata is from one of the oldest and most powerful clans in Konoha. How can you not know that?"

"So? What's that got to do with anything?"

"Tch, of course you wouldn't understand. Unlike you, some of us actually have people we try not to disappoint."

Naruto paused for a second at her words, then puffed up like an angry animal, "I don't care! She shouldn't have to earn her name. It's her's!"

He turned to Hinata, who'd been watching their exchange with an increasingly flustered look on her face. "I don't care what anybody else says. No matter what happens, you'll always be Hinata Hyuga of the Village Hidden in the Leaves to me! Believe it."

 _She looks like she's going to pass out_ , Sakura thought with concern as she watched Hinata's reaction to Naruto's words. The other girl's face grew even redder and she seemed to be having trouble catching her breath. Thankfully, Kurenai-sensei picked on Hinata's distress and appeared- _woah_ , _I didn't even see her move_ \- behind Naruto. She placed a hand his shoulder and gently pulled his attention away, breaking the strange, intense eye contact he'd been locked in with the other girl.

"That's very kind of you to say, Naruto. It sounds like you've already picked up some of Iruka's traits."

Naruto blushed at the praise and laughed a little, sheepishly, "Yeah, well… it just doesn't seem right, ya know? That name belongs to her the same as anybody else in her family."

"I agree." Kurenai-sensei subtly maneuvered Naruto back to his seat before continuing. "However, I think that was Hinata's way of saying she wants to make her family proud. Just as I'm sure you want to make Iruka-sensei proud, correct?"

"Heck yeah! When I become Hokage he's gonna be up on the stage with me and everything"

Sakura rolled her eyes again- _he's totally delusional_ \- while Kurenai-sensei just laughed, "Then I'm sure you understand how Hinata feels. But I'm happy to see you're already supporting Hinata like a good teammate should."

Kurenai-sensei grew serious for a moment, "When I graduated from the Academy, Konoha was in the middle of the Third Shinobi World War. Even though Genin were mostly assigned to support roles, we still ended up being attacked quite often. Without the support of my teammates, I never would have survived those dark days." She looked sad yet resolute as she continued, "As a shinobi, there will be times where you are the only thing standing between your teammates and death. I hope the three of you will take that responsibility seriously and work hard to become strong enough to protect one another."

At her teacher's words, Sakura couldn't help but wish, once again, that she'd been placed on a team with Sasuke. She pictured him defending her from an enemy shinobi on a mission far from the safety of Konoha. The enemy would, of course, be no match for him. She envisioned the look on his face as he tenderly searched her over to make sure she hadn't been injured.

"I'd never forgive myself if you got hurt, Sakura", he'd say.

Maybe his eyes would even linger for a moment on her forehead, "I'll never let anyone lay a hand on your beautiful face. You mean everything to me."

She could practically feel the heat of his body as he slowly leaned in for a kis…

Sakura was catapulted out of her fantasy by the realization three sets of eyes were looking directly at her. By the flushed way she felt, she could tell she'd been blushing. She also realized she hadn't paid attention to a single word that had been said after she'd started thinking about Sasuke.

 _Think, Sakura, think. Don't embarrass yourself by letting them know you were daydreaming. Kurenai-sensei will think you're a total flake._ She thought back to everything she'd learned at the Academy about body language. She was pretty sure by the expectantly raised brow of Kurenai-sensei and the way Naruto and Hinata were leaning forward just the slightest bit, as if in anticipation of her speaking, that she'd probably been asked a question or was expected to introduce herself now. _Damn, no way to know which_.

She smiled apologetically, trying to look as innocent as possible, "I'm sorry, sensei, I was just thinking about what you said. About getting stronger and protecting each other. Did I miss Hinata's answer to the last question?" While Naruto's attention immediately shifted back to the other girl, Kurenai-sensei just gave Sakura the same tolerantly amused look she'd given Naruto earlier.

"No, you didn't. With all the commotion" Kurenai-sensei paused to glance at Naruto, who didn't even have the decency to look ashamed for his outburst, "I forgot she hadn't answered that question yet. Thank you for reminding me."

Sakura felt a moment of guilt as Hinata's expression returned to that of a mouse being stared down by a hungry cat; but she couldn't make herself regret her ploy. _I have to take this time to collect my thoughts and give the perfect answer to Kurenai-sensei's questions_. Sakura was well aware that she could be a bit of a teacher's pet, but she also knew that her Jonin sensei would be one of the most important mentors she'd have as a shinobi. Depending on a variety of different factors such as specialty and whether or not Konoha was at war, Genin typically spent an average of four to eight years under the guidance of their Jonin sensei. _I have to make a good impression!_

While she thought her answers over, she made sure to keep at least some of her attention on what was going on around her this time. Hinata was clearly struggling with her own answer to the last question. Her face had turned the color of ripe tomatoes again and she kept shooting Naruto uncertain looks out of corner of her eye. _Wait, she can't… is she seriously thinking about saying she looks up to Naruto? What could she possibly admire about him?_

Sakura's sanity was saved when Hinata finally looked at the floor and said, "I… uh… I guess I admire my father a lot. He's always thinking about what's best for the clan and he puts its' wellbeing above anything else. I wish I could be as strong as him and bring as much honor to our clan as he does" She seemed to be choosing her words carefully, with the occasional stolen glance Naruto's way. _Good idea_ , Sakura thought encouragingly, _don't want to set him off again_.

"You know, Hinata, there's a saying among shinobi, 'There are many paths to the top of the mountain but the view is always the same.' It's a reminder that even though each of us has different strengths and weaknesses, we all end up making Konoha stronger in our own ways. It's fine to admire certain traits in other people, but you shouldn't undervalue your own gifts just because they're not the same as your father's."

Rather than being bolstered by her sensei's encouragement, Hinata seemed to shrink even further into herself. She offered a demure, "I'll try not to, Kurenai-sensei," but Sakura didn't think the woman's words had fully sunk in.

Kurenai-sensei paused for a split-second, as if she wanted to say something more, but she finally moved on; turning her attention to Sakura. "Last but certainly not least, how about you, Sakura?"

Sakura glanced at the floor for a moment to feign concentration while a voice in the back of her head corrected, _I think you mean 'saved the best for last', sensei!_ Not that she'd ever say that out loud. Her father had always told her it was crude for girls to boast- _I'll leave that sort of thing to Naruto_ \- but she was certain that she'd be the strongest Genin on this team.

 _Naruto is Naruto so I don't have anything to worry about there. The Hyuga have the Byukugan and that special taijutsu but Hinata can barely make it through a conversation. Which is kind of weird, actually…_ Like a lot of clan children, Hinata had mostly kept to herself in class; a habit that was probably reinforced by what appeared to be a naturally shy personality. Even taking that into consideration, Sakura still couldn't think of any other occasion when the other girl had struggled to socialize as much as she had that day. _Maybe she's just really intimidated by Kurenai-sensei?_

However, Hinata wasn't Sakura's concern at the moment; trying to impress Kurenai-sensei was. "My name is Sakura Haruno. "My goal"- the imagine of Sasuke leaning in for a kiss flashed in her mind again and she let out a surprised giggle of delight before gaining control of herself once more- "is to become a strong kunoichi. In the Academy, I always did very well on paper tests, no matter what subject they were in. I've read that a high intellect is important for specializing in genjutsu, so I think I'd do well in that field." She internally celebrated when their sensei nodded approvingly at her answer.

"I'm glad to hear you're interested in genjutsu, Sakura. You were actually put on my team because of your potential in that area."

Sakura felt herself blush again, especially when she heard Naruto declare "Wow. You're so great, Sakura!" In reality, she had no particular interest in genjutsu but she hadn't lied either. She was smart and would probably do well if she wanted to learn it. Unlike children with an inherited kekkei genkai, like Hinata, or from a clan who passed down special secret techniques, like Ino, Sakura was free to choose any specialty she wanted. Unfortunately, none of the subjects they'd learned about in the Academy had ever captured her interest, including genjutsu.

However, Genin teams were put together by the Hokage himself. The idea that the most powerful person in the entire village had looked at Sakura's Academy record, saw that she had the potential for a specialty in genjutsu, and given her a special place on Kurenai-sensei's team because of it… It was quite flattering and Sakura felt her body fill with a warm glow of pleasure at the thought.

 _And I won't even have to worry about driving Sasuke away._ Sakura knew her parents were both mid-level Chunin whose strongest skills were in taijutsu. Over the years, she'd thought about asking them for more physical training but, each time she did, doubts filled her mind. What if Sasuke were to see her while she was all sweaty and nasty after practice? What if she finally got the chance to spend some time alone with him but she smelled bad from training? What if her arms and legs got big muscles in them and that grossed Sasuke out? _But with genjutsu, I wouldn't have to worry about any of that._

Plus, if Sakura thought back to some of the things she'd heard about the Uchiha clan before they were all killed, she was pretty sure a lot of them had been renowned genjutsu specialists. _Maybe I could ask Sasuke for some pointers? If we could just spend some time alone together, I'm sure he'd see how much I care about him. And then…_

 _Focus, Sakura, focus!_ She mentally shook herself before she could get too distracted again. "I'm flattered that you and the Hokage see so much potential in me, Kurenai-sensei. I hope I live up to your expectations. As for the person I admire most, that would be one of our former classmates- Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura ignored the gagging noises coming from Naruto.

"Sasuke did better than anyone else in the Academy this year and graduated at the top of our class. He's very strong and smart. He always keeps a level head no matter **who** tries to provoke him and he's just…" Sakura could feel her heart pounding in excitement as she thought about the boy of her dreams. "He's just the coolest. I lov- um, I look up to him. A lot."

"That's crap! Sasuke's not cool, he's a bastard!" Naruto interrupted.

Sakura bit back a growl and glared at him. "Shut up, Naruto! He's a hundred times better than you'll ever be."

Naruto looked at her with pleading puppy dog eyes, "Aw, come on, Sakura, don't say that. You'd see how great I really am if you just gave me a chance. We could even go out on a date today and I'll pay and everything!"

 _That's it. He's gotten on my last nerve, dammit!_ Sakura aimed a punch straight for Naruto's nose with every ounce of her strength. But rather than feel the satisfaction of flesh and bone under her knuckles, she was surprised to find her wrist held fast in an iron grip.

"Sakura. Naruto." Both Genin immediately stilled when they heard the tone of their teacher's voice, the way prey froze at the sound of a predator. Sakura's chest felt tight and goosebumps raised all over her body. "That is not how teammates behave." Looking at her sensei and shivering in dread, Sakura felt pinned down by the crimson eyes she'd been admiring before. With how kind and encouraging the woman acted, Sakura had forgotten what Kurenai-sensei said when she introduced herself. _That's right, she specializes in assassination._ _Is this what it feels like when she's about to kill someone?_

"Sakura, you will not to hit a teammate unless you are sparring against one another." Kurenai turned away from her and Sakura felt like she could breathe a little easier again; although her wrist was still trapped in the other woman's hand. "Naruto, Sakura does not seem open to romantic advances from you. You will not ask her again. Do you both understand?"

Sakura and Naruto both gave shaky nods and, just as suddenly as it had begun, that terrible, oppressive feeling of fear lifted. Kurenai let go of Sakura and took a step back, still looking displeased. No one said anything and an awkward silence stretched out with no end in sight.

Finally Kurenai-sensei sighed, "I'm sorry that had to happen. I was hoping to avoid any unpleasantness until we got to know each other better. As I said before, back when I graduated from the Academy, our village was at war. The top priority for every shinobi was killing our enemies before they could kill us. There was no time to waste on handling petty disputes between teammates or anything else that wasn't required for survival. I'm trying to be kinder than my own sensei was able to be, but there are still things that I can't let go on any longer than necessary.

"Naruto, you need to respect your teammates' feelings. They need to be able to trust you and they can't do that if you keep pushing things on them after they've already said 'no'". For the first time Sakura could ever remember, Naruto looked like he'd taken the chastisement to heart. "And Sakura, you need to be more supportive of your teammates. Naruto and Hinata are going to be the ones by your side when you face an enemy, not Sasuke Uchiha, so don't tear them down. The stronger they are, and the stronger you are; the more likely all three of you will be to survive." Sakura squirmed in guilt. _It's not like I want Naruto to be so weak, he just is._

"Now that that's out of the way, I have something to disclose to you three. The test to graduate the Academy is not the last test you'll take." Sakura sat up straighter as her teacher's words. _We have another test to pass? Iruka-sensei never said anything about that…_

"Graduating the Academy simply means that you've shown the potential to become shinobi. It's up to each Jonin sensei to administer a post-graduation test to see if you meet their standards and if it's worth their time to train you. I've actually arranged a joint test with another Jonin sensei's team for you. I believe you were in the same class as his students- Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and"- Sakura's breath caught in excitement- "Sasuke Uchiha."

 _Yes! I can't believe I get to see Sasuke again so soon_. Sakura was so busy mentally celebrating her good luck that she almost missed what her sensei said next.

"The three of you will report to my apartment tomorrow morning at 7 am. My Genin team usually ate at least one meal together on training days and I'd like to keep that tradition alive; so we'll be having breakfast before leaving for the training ground where your test will take place." Kurenai-sensei handed them each a piece of paper. "The address of Jonin ranked shinobi is not to be divulged without their explicit permission so I expect you to memorize that, then destroy it."

Once she'd gotten a nod of understanding from each Genin, Kurenai-sensei smiled. "Then the only thing I have left to say to you is that I'm honored to have been chosen as your sensei, so I want you to pass that test tomorrow. Go home. Eat a good meal. Get a good night's sleep tonight. You are dismissed."


End file.
